The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of the Compositae family. The new variety was named Helichrysum bracteatum cv. `Harvest Pink Picotee` by the assignee, Bay City Flower Company, Inc. The inventor is Rodolfo Valdoz Bautista of Half Moon Bay, Calif., a citizen of the Philippines.
This new Helichrysum variety originated as a seedling from the crossing by the inventor of a generic hybrid designated by the formula Helichrysum splendidum (Thunb.).times.H. bracteatum (Vent.) and the species Helichrysum bracteatum (Vent.) Helichrysum splendidum (Thunb.) .times.H. bracteatum (Vent.) is the seed parent. Helichrysum bracteatum (Vent.) is the pollen parent. The controlled hybridization was conducted in Half Moon Bay, County of San Mateo, Calif.
To produce the hybrid identified by the formula Helichrysum splendidum (Thunb.).times.H. bracteatum (Vent.), the inventor first crossed Helichrysum splendidum (Thunb.) with Helichrysum bracteatum (Vent.). In this cross, Helichrysum bracteatum (Vent.) was the pollen parent. From the seedlings of this cross, the inventor selected the individual known to the inventor as `1 A 93` for its flower color and compact growth habit. The inventor then crossed the individual known to the inventor as `1 A93` and identified by the formula Helichrysum splendidum (Thunb.) .times.H. bracteatum (Vent.) with Helichrysum bracteatum (Vent.) From the progeny of this cross the inventor selected the new variety to be asexually reproduced.
The new variety is particularly suitable for commercial plant culture because of its long-lasting flowers and attractive colors.
The characteristics of the new variety which in combination distinguish it from Helichrysum bracteatum (Vent.) and all other varieties known to me are: the color of its flowers and buds, its resistance to the root disease Pythium, its puberlent leaves, its compact growth habit, its ability to grow well in pots in which it can be sold, and the ease with which it can be forced to flower outside for sale in the autumn without growth regulators.
The flower color of the new variety changes as the involucral bracts age. The bud stage is darkest. The bud is a dark red-purple (R.H.S. 59A). As the flower bud begins to open the tips of the involucral bracts retain the red-purple color, while the middle portion of the involucral bract is a lighter red-purple (R.H.S. 63C), and the bracts at their base are white (R.H.S. 155D).
The following table compares the new variety to the closest varieties known to the inventor, according to the new variety's distinguishing characteristics:
______________________________________ H. bracteatum H. splendidum (general (general character- New characteristics) istics) `1A93` Variety ______________________________________ base of various colors various R.H.S. R.H.S. mature colors 4A 155D involucral bracts middle of various colors various R.H.S. R.H.S. mature colors 4A 63C involucral bracts tips of various colors various R.H.S. R.H.S. mature colors 4A 59A involucral bracts bud color various colors various R.H.S. R.H.S. disease Pythium colors 187B 59A resistance not Pythium same resistant to Pythium hirsute no yes yes leaves suitably average good same same for pot culture ease of difficult generally good same forcing good growth spreading generally compact same habit compact flowering long-lasting same 7 weeks same habit ______________________________________
The distinguishing characteristics are retained by asexually reproduced, successive generations. Since the inventor's discovery of the new variety, the assignee, under the direction and control of the inventor at a commercial nursery in Half Moon Bay, Calif., has asexually reproduced the new variety through three successive generations by means of cuttings and has found that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed remain firmly fixed.